


psycho

by mogubin



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, minimo, no context ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogubin/pseuds/mogubin
Summary: minhee loves making everyone fall in love with him. intentional or not, he enjoys watching it.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 21





	psycho

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer!! this started off angsty right away (you've been warned) and there is no background story whatsoever... this is just a simple short drabble of mine that i did months months ago... so njoy ;D

“why do you do this to me?” jungmo asks him with tears in his eyes that won’t stop falling, making him sound so pathetic right now. jungmo doesn’t care about it, what he knows is he wants to know the truth about minhee and why did the younger keep pulling him into his world, making him fall in love with minhee over and over again and suddenly; he pushes him away.

minhee just smiles as he approaches jungmo, hands on jungmo’s cheeks, wiping the tears very carefully while staring at him deep in the eyes, “it’s your fault, hyung. i clearly told you in the beginning that it’s better to not fall for me but you keep coming at me and somehow, i just can’t help it but to make you fall for me too.. but sadly, i don’t feel the same about you. i’ll never have the feelings you have for me.”

jungmo immediately cups minhee’s cheeks, “minhee, i'm so in love with you.. please, just give me a chance? w-we can make this work, i’ll try to make you fall in lo-”

“you can’t force someone to be in love with you, you know that right? i don’t force you to fall in love with me, i even told you to stop before it got worse. stop it, don’t even try. you don’t have a chance since the beginning. i’ll never be in love with you.”

jungmo is left speechless. he can’t believe he just heard minhee saying all that with a plain expression, as if he is used to saying this already. minhee is always in his calm expression, even if there is something shocking, exciting or anything that is happening, he never reacts it like how others would usually react. that’s minhee to jungmo. that’s minhee to everyone.

minhee sighs, removing jungmo’s hand from his face, “everything is done. i’m tired of everything. so please, never follow me again and even try to talk to me or else your heart breaks even more than it already is.”

minhee turns his feet as he leaves jungmo alone in front of his house. jungmo’s tears won’t stop running, watching minhee leave him and he is finally out of jungmo’s sight.

jungmo feels sick, he feels weak, his body immediately gives up to him as he is now on the ground, crying his heart out from the heartbreak.

_jungmo wishes everything minhee said wasn’t true._

_jungmo wishes everything is a dream and it’s gonna be a whole new day tomorrow where he is gonna meet minhee again and be happy together with him like how they usually used to be._

_jungmo wishes minhee also loves him the same way jungmo loves him._

_jungmo wishes… for anything that can make him and minhee to be together.. happily together._

  
  


but jungmo knows, it’s too late for him to do that. he knows about minhee being like that. he knows about how minhee has made countless heartbreaks to every boy that falls in love with him. he knows it. he thought he could change the younger’s heart, but he is wrong after all.

no one, no one can ever change minhee. no one can ever take minhee’s heart. no one.

and jungmo knows it, and yet he still took the risk and now he is broken to pieces.

and even if he is broken to pieces, he doesn’t regret everything he did to minhee since they first met…

because in the end; he will still do it even if it means a cycle of broken hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> crvtaus on twitter :D


End file.
